The present invention relates in general to jewelry, and in particular to a new and useful earring which has a single post for a pierced ear, but which when worn, looks as if the wearer is wearing multiple earrings which are each attached by separate posts to a separate hole in the pierced ear.
Earrings manufactured for pierced ear are widely known. The earring always include a single post which is elongated and of relatively small diameter so that it can be moved through the pierced ear, with the opposite end projecting beyond the ear. The post can either be curved, so that it is retained in the ear solely by virtue of the shape of the post, or relatively straight and held on the ear with a stud.
U.S. Design Patents Des. 334,004, Des. 334,010 and Des. 334,153, disclose earrings which have multiple loops and which can be held to an ear by a single post through a single hole in the pierced ear. Due to the placement and structure of the multiple loops and additional parts of the earring, there is no illusion that any more than a single post is used or needed to hold the earring to the ear.
It has become fashionable to wear more than one earring in a single ear. This generally involves piercing the ear a number of times equal to the number of earrings so that the wearer may pierce the ear 2, 3, 4 or even more times, to wear a corresponding number of earrings.